November 17
1946 Syracuse Herald American- Royals Hand Nats Defeat In Rochester Rochester- the Rochester Royals humbled the Syracuse Nationals by a 41-35 margin before 3,300 in a National League contest Saturday night. With only two minutes to play, Rochester held a 37-35 lead. A fine pivot shot by Dolly King and a set shot by Al Cervi let the Royals coast home. The game was rough, with Gee and Nugent of the visitors and Davies of the locals banished on five personal fouls. Rochester made good on 13 of 23 attempts from the foul line while Syracuse scored 11 points on 18 tries. ROCHESTER: Cervi, lf (2-5-9), Johnson, rf (0-0-0), Davies, lf (4-3-11), Quinlan, lf (0-0-0), Glamack, c (1-1-3), King, c (2-1-5), Holzman, lg (3-1-7), Garfinkel, lg (0-0-0), Levane, rg (2-2-6) TOTALS (14-13-41). SYRACUSE: Nugent, lf (0-1-1), McCahan, lf (2-0-4), Rizzo, rf (3-3-9), Moiseichik, rf (1-0-2), Gee, c (0-3-3), Synnott, c (1-0-2), Meehan, lg (1-3-5), Rothman, rg (0-0-0), Chaney, lg (4-1-9), Erban, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (12-11-35). Score at half-time- Rochester 22, Syracuse 16. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Break Even On Road, Face Dows Tuesday Night Jim Homer Able To Play Once Again; John Sebastian Will Join Club Apparently satisfied with gaining an even break in its first two raod games of the season, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team arrived home today following yesterday afternoon's loss to Moline in the latter city by a 69 to 56 tally. Saturday night in Chicago Syracuse defeated Moline 73 to 72 in an overtime tussle. Upon arrival home today the pros went through an unlimbering drill at the Armory in preparation for tomorrow night's clash here with the Flint Dows, a new entry to the loop. There was good news for Borgmann upon his arrival for Jim Homer reported he would be ready to play in the Tuesday night encounter. Another newcomer may be unveiled by Borgmann in the Flint encounter, for the Nats obtained John Sebastian from the Chicago Gears roster after the club was forced to disband. Sebastian is an unknown to Syracuse officials, but when drafted by the Gears last season he was expected to bolster the club in the set shot department. The Nats came up with another day of poor shooting against Moline Sunday afternoon as they continued to have an in and out season. Bob Kitterman who tossed in 24 points in the Saturday night triumph managed to score but three points yesterday as he missed several scoring opportunities. For the second game in a row Mike Novak managed to go the entire distance against the Blackhawks and he led Syracuse scorers along with Bob O'Shaughnessy with 13 points. But Syracuse was never in the ball game. Moline took an early lead and at one time held a 20-point margin over Syracuse. Buddy Hassett, former Notre Dame star, collected 14 points for the victors and continued to spark their floor play throughout the contest. A court injunction against Hassett's use by the Chicago Gears kept Hassett on the eligible list for Moline. While no Syracuse club official attended the National League meeting in Chicago yesterday the Nats were represented at the session by Les Harrison, director of the Rochester Royals. Harrison visited in Syracuse Friday night with National owners and was given their right of proxy to handle Syracuse affairs. Both Rochester and Syracuse led the fight to have Fred Lewis, Al Grenert, Howie Raeder and Sid Tannenbaum barred from the National League for life for jumping National League contracts. Paul Walk, head of the executive committee, announced the Chicago players would report to clubs selecting them in the draft last summer. Minneapolis drew the prize of the lot in George Mikan. Sheboygan came up with another package in Bob McDermott. Minneapolis secured Al Stoefen along with Mikan while other player assignments were: Bruce Hale, Indianaolis; Bob Calihan and Bob Cotton, Flint; Price Brookfield, Anderson; Irvin Noren and Stan Szukala, Oshkosh; George Ratkovich, Rochester; Dick Triptow and Pete Fogo, Tri-Cities; Bob McDermott and Max Morris, Sheboygan; Stan Patrick, Toledo, and John Sebastian, Syracuse. TRI-CITY: Hurley, f (3-2-8), Camic, f (0-1-1), Von Neida, f (4-2-10), Ezersky, f (2-0-4), Otten, c (7-1-15), Hubbard, c (0-0-0), Joyce, g (0-1-1), Thurstonb, g (5-6-16), Hassett, g (4-6-14), Hickey, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (25-19-69). NATIONALS: Sharkey, f (3-0-6), Chaney, f (3-3-9), DeVenzio, f (0-0-0), Kitterman, f (1-1-3), Novak, c (4-5-13), Nelmark, g (1-0-2), O'Shields, g (1-2-4), Rizzo, g (1-4-6), O'Shaughnessy, g (6-1-13) TOTALS (20-16-56). Halftime score- Blackhawks 43, Syracuse 32. Free throws missed- Camic 2, Von Neida 4, Sharkey 2, DeVenzio, Rizzo 2. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Shade Warriors In N.Y. Thriller Dramatic victories continue to mark play of the Syracuse Nationals who took advantage of a “thoughtless error” to hand Philadelphia its first defeat of the season, 86-85 at Madison Square Garden, New York, last night. In the second game of the twin bill witnessed by 6,110, Baltimore established a scoring record for the Garden by downing the Knicks, 110-107. The Warriors apparently had a third straight triumph with an 85-82 lead over the Nats with 20 seconds to play, when Red Rocha cut the lead to 85-84 with a layup shot. Instead of running out the final 11 seconds on the clock, Warrior Jack George chanced a court long pass that was intercepted by George King who immediately called for a time out to give Syracuse 10 seconds and a start from midcourt. Dolph Schayes drove in for a layup but missed. With four seconds remaining, he dropped in the rebound to give the Nats their third road victory in six starts. Syracuse sank only one of its first 32 field goal attempts in the first period as the warriors led, 23-10. The margin increased to 15 points before Earl Lloyd and Billy Kenville sparked a Nat rally that cut the margin to 37-35. Philadelphia pulled in front again by 10 points at 56-46 before Lloyd hit four successive shots as Syracuse closed the gap. The Nats caught the Phils in the fourth period at 67 all and took a 70-68 lead on two foul points by Lloyd. The Nats increased the margin to 82-75 with just two minutes to play. Osterkorn committed the seventh foul of the period to allow Joe Graboski two foul shots after Neil Johnston’s bucket. Schayes and Seymour missed easy shots and Seymour a foul as Johnston netted two more baskets along with one by Graboski. Boston shaded Rochester 99-98 at Boston to retain third place. SYRACUSE: Schayes (8-8-24), Lloyd (9-6-24), Kerr (0-0-0), Osterkorn (1-0-2), Rocha (3-4-10), Seymour (5-4-14), King (1-2-4), Farley (0-0-0), Kenville (2-4-8) TOTALS (29-28-86). PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (8-7-23), Graboski (8-10-26), Davis (0-0-0), Zawoluk (2-0-4), Johnston (5-9-19), Costello (2-1-5), Finn (1-3-5), George (1-3-5), Shue (0-0-0) TOTALS (27-34-85). Score at halftime- Philadelphia 46, Syracuse 39. Category:1946-47 Category:1947-48 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 17 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Costello Category:DeVenzio Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Kitterman Category:Levane Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:O'Shaughnessy Category:O'Shields Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Synnott